Yes, master
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: It seems professor McGonagall can come up with quite interesting punishments


Summary: It seems professor McGonagall can come up with quite interesting punishments

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Yes master

"Mr. Malfoy!" The voice of one professor McGonagall rang through the hallways of the old school. The woman made her way across the small hallway and stood right in front of the blond in question. Draco's face had paled when he heard his professor's voice.

Draco stood perfectly still as the boy next to him rubbed his face into his broad shoulder. The other boy's raven hair fell across the blond's shoulder in perfect contrast to Draco's pale skin. His green eyes were closed in pleasure he was gaining by the contact his body had with the blond's.

A light purring sound seemed to be emitted by the brunette from deep within his throat. The brunette's skin was of a very toned color which contrasted with the coaler he wore around his slim neck. The coaler was a dark brown color with green emeralds littering the whole circle.

The professor took hold of her student by the coaler and yanked him away form the young Mr. Malfoy. A pitiful whimper was emitted from the boy's throat. Minerva lifted her wand and pointed it at the coaler around Harry's neck.

"Finite."

The air around the coaler began to glow a deep green and then it vanished suddenly. The brunette's eyes glazed over shortly before Harry shook his head slightly. Frowning in thought Harry looked over the professor's shoulder and met Draco's eyes.

A deep blush spread over the brunette's face in under two seconds and Harry let his eyes fall to the ground. Minerva turned back around to look at the blond Slytherin behind her and hardened her eyes. It took all Draco had not to shiver in fear. The old professor could be quite scary when mad.

McGonagall She couldn't believe Malfoy had actually used a magic leash on another student. They may be by no means dangerous to another person's health, but that didn't make it okay for them to be used on classmates.

A magical leash was a very powerful incantation which forces their wearer to lose all of their free will. It makes them obey everyone of their 'master's' wishes to the best of their ability and a normal side effect was that the wearer often found him- or herself in lust or sometimes even in love with their 'master'.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for childish behavior and the use of a magical leash on another student."

The professor's anger seemed to dispel a bit and an amused smile crossed her face. For Draco, who had yet to find the courage to so much as to even think about saying something, it seemed more than a little scary. She was up to something he could tell he just didn't know what it was.

"And since you seemed to find it so amusing I won't give you detention."

Potter's head snapped up at that. As Harry looked over the professor's shoulder again he could see Malfoy's smug grin. He couldn't believe she wouldn't even punish the ferret for putting the leash on him.

"Instead..."

She trailed off and Draco's face fell. He wasn't gonna get detention, he had something so much worse coming for him. The wrath of a Gryffindor scorned. The mischievous gleam in the professor's eyes could have rivaled that of Dumbledore.

"Narro verum pareo Harry Potter."

Before either Harry or Draco could have noticed Minerva had taken out her wand and pointed it at the Slytherin while voicing the incantation. Just like Harry's eyes had Draco's glazed over for a few seconds and the blond took a step back.

Rubbing his eyes momentarily Draco turned to look at the professor with fearful eyes. He had taken Latin when he was younger. He new exactly what the spell would do to him, but for some reason he didn't feel any different.

No unexplainable desire to do anything Potter wanted or even caring that said boy was still standing a mere five feet away from him. And as if the professor could read the confusion in his eyes she decided to speak.

"Mr. Potter for the next 24 hours Mr. Malfoy will do everything you want and he will also not be able to tell a lie. At least not to you. Go on try it."

Harry couldn't believe it. It was like he had won the lottery. He could ask Malfoy anything and he couldn't lie. Heck Malfoy had to do anything he said and could do absolutely nothing about it. This, Harry concluded, was heaven.

"So Malfoy" Draco cringed. This was gonna be hell. "have you ever peed your pants?"

Draco tried absolutely everything he could think of to try and prevent his answer. To make things short he failed miserably.

"Yes, master."

The words left his mouth like he was a well trained servant who wouldn't dare to even think about lying to their master. A red hot flush creped over the blonds face as he looked at anything but the two people who were watching him so closely. He would have to get through this and by god he hoped Potter wouldn't find out his most well kept secret.

"Very well. It seems to be working without fail. Now both of you go. You still have class."

Picking up his bag Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco who was still gazing at nothing but the cold stone floor of their school. A playful smirk crept over the brunette's face as the cleared his throat.

"Malfoy get a move on. I don't want to be late for potions."

Draco's head snapped up and the blond walked quickly towards his classmate.

"Yes, master."

He said before bowing his head submissively once again. Oh yes this was gonna be interesting for both parties.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

When the two finally did arrive in the dungeons they were late non the less. On his way to the dungeons Harry had found out quite a lot of things about his rival, but on thing just wouldn't leave his mind.

**Flashback**

_As the two boys pasted the Great Hall Harry thought about all the gossip surrounding the 'Slytherin sex god' and found himself wondering what was actually true and what was complete and utter fiction. turning his head to look at the other boy Harry smiled smugly._

"_Is it true what their saying? That you slept with half of your own house?"_

_Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Looking up Malfoy locked eyes with Potter, a blush gracing his pale almost white skin._

"_No, master."_

_As soon as the answer left his mouth the blond's head lowered again. So the gossip was wrong. Apparently the other boy wasn't as much of a slut as everyone thought. This pleased Harry immensely. It would never be, but Potter would never deny something._

_He liked Malfoy. It was unhealthy and utterly stupid to like your arch nemesis, which wasn't Voldemort anymore of cause after all the old snake was dead, but Harry could do nothing about it. Ever since they had officially started their '8'th year Potter had felt the pull._

_The pull he had to be wherever the other boy was._

"_So who did you sleep with?"_

_This, Harry concluded, was also unhealthy however if he knew he'd at least have an idea of who to beat up for having Draco before Harry could. The brunette waited patiently for the blond to respond and as Malfoy finally lifted his head to answer Harry found his heart going a mile and hour._

"_Nobody, master."_

_Something akin to utter bliss and euphoria coursed through the boys veins. Draco was, for the lack of a better term, untouched. Nobody had claimed the man Harry wanted with every fiber of his being and it made Potter nearly mad with happiness._

"_You're a virgin?"_

_Nodding his head with a smile Draco said._

"_Yes, master."_

_Malfoy seemed to be quite pleased that Harry, apparently, liked his being a virgin. Once again bowing his head submissively the blond resumed walking in the direction of the potion classroom. With one look in the direction of the fine ass of one Draco Malfoy Harry followed silently._

**End Flashback**

Snape raised a fine eyebrow while waiting for Potter to explain why he was late and as usual he took no notice of Draco's tardiness. Harry felt his blood boil. Yes Snape had helped them fight Voldemort, but Potter still hated the slimy git and the feeling was mutual.

"Draco would you please explain to professor Snape why we're late."

Harry turned to look at the blond who in turn lifted his head from his bow. Locking eyes with Potter Malfoy nodded and smiled a little.

"Yes, master." The whole potions class' breath caught and Draco turned to face the professor. "Professor McGonagall put a spell on me as punishment for hexing master."

Snape's face nearly turned green when he heard his godson once again calling Potter 'master'. Minerva was gonna pay for this. Immensely. Snape nodded and Harry sat down with Draco not far behind.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

When potions ended Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione all had a free period. As they made their way to the library Ron got an evil gleam in his eyes.

"So Malfoy I've alw-" Ron was cut off when Harry's hand was placed over the red head's mouth. "Don't answer any of their questions."

Harry looked Draco square in the eyes as he said this. The blond nodded and replied with the usual 'Yes, master'. The four students continued their way towards the library but were stopped by Blaise and Pansy.

"Zabini, Parkinson."

Harry said nodding at the both of them. They both were Draco's friends. The brunette thought he had nothing to fear. Boy was he wrong.

"I dare you to ask Dracy-poo how he feels about ya, Potter."

Everyone looked at Pansy like she'd lost her fucking mind. Why on earth would Harry even have to ask? The blond hated him. It hurt, but that's what Draco felt and Harry was sure of it.

"Or are you chicken?"

Harry saw red. He didn't care if the boy he may even love would tell him he hated his guts. He would not let Pansy fucking Parkinson call him a coward. Turning to face Draco Harry crossed his arms over his chest and released an annoyed sigh.

"Fine. How do you feel about me?"

All color drained from Draco's face. He was gonna kill his traitor friends whether they were trying to help or not. Biting his lower lip Draco tried desperately to keep from answering Harry's question, but alas he couldn't.

"I love you, master."

As soon as the words left Draco's mouth a defining silence filled the hallway and the blond bowed his head. The sound of Ron's books connecting with the stone floor broke the silence and also Draco's time as a statue. The blond broke into a run as soon as he had turned around.

The remaining five students all stood still. Everyone turned to look at Harry as he stared at the corner Draco had fled around. Pansy cleared her throat. This made Harry turn to look at her.

"You hurt him and you're dead."

Nodding slightly Harry took off in the direction Draco had. He needed to find him. Find him and tell him he loved him, too even if it was the last thing he ever did.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Draco franticly opened the first broom closet he found and threw himself inside. He knew that a broom closet was on the one hand the most unoriginal hideaway in all of time and on the other hand a very un-Malfoyish way of dealing with once problems.

Thinking about it Draco really didn't care that he was behaving in an un-Malfoyish way. He had just been forced to tell the one he loved about his feelings for them and to top it all of said person was the one student in his school who hated him the most.

The blonds eyes started to fill with unshed tears as he thought about his not recuperated feelings. He had told himself many times that he shouldn't love Potter. That it was unhealthy and stupid, but it never stopped any of his feelings. Now he really wished it did.

Malfoy soon broke down sobbing unstoppable as he slid down the side of the closet. His sobs rang through the silent emptiness of the small space. Barely hearing the nearing footsteps Draco tried to compose himself.

It would probably be Blaise and Pansy who wanted to apologize. Well they should. They would have to fucking worship the ground he walked on before he forgave them for this. He should have known better then to trust anyone with his feelings for the last Potter.

The closet door opened and the small room flooded with light coming from the fire opposite the broom closet. Draco lifted his head to look at the dark figure in front of him. The blond's eyes suddenly widened when he recognized the person standing in front of him.

Harry Potter was standing right in front of Draco panting from having run after him, apparently. His raven hair was even more tussled then it normally was and there were small beats of sweat running down the side of his face.

Wiping his face with his sleeve Harry entered the closet and closed the door behind him. Although the fire had lit the small space exponentially it was still, now that the firelight was missing, light enough for Draco to see Potter clearly.

Harry crouched down in front of Draco and locked eyes with the Malfoy heir. Draco tried to look away, but Harry was quick to realize the power he still had over the blond.

"Don't look away from me there is something I need to tell you."

Draco's eyes stayed where they were. The blond thought even Potter would have been able to hear his heart beating like he was running a marathon. He had no idea what Harry wanted to tell him, but Draco was sure the brunette was disgusted with his feelings for Harry.

"Yes, master."

The blond's voice was strained and the tears he had shed were still audible in the blond's tone. Potter's eyes took a sad gleam as the heard the blond. He had hurt Draco so much by listening to Parkinson and by letting her get to him. He was gonna make this right.

"Do you have a vile of truth serum with you?"

The blond nodded but before he could give his usual response Potter continued.

"Give it to me."

"Yes, master."

With that Draco searched his robes for the small vile of truth serum he always had with him in case of emergencies. When he found it he took it out and handed it over to Harry. The brunette quickly uncorked it and let three drops fall onto his tongue.

Harry and Draco were silent for a few seconds as the serums effects began. Taking Draco's hands Harry put a small kiss on every single knuckle and breathed in the blond's sent.

"I love you, too Dray. Do you believe me?"

Tears made their way down the blond's face. He couldn't believe it. Harry loved him, too. And it had to be the truth.

"Yes, master."

Draco felt the familiar feeling in his navel that told his he was about to apparate somewhere. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again Draco found himself standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you want me Dray?"

The question made Draco look at the only other person in the Gryffindor tower. Harry was standing near the fire looking more handsome then he ever did. Malfoy also noticed that the brunette had taken off most of his school uniform and was now standing in front of Draco in nothing but his trousers and pants(maybe).

Draco felt his member harden at the sight of Harry's naked chest. God yes he wanted this and he wanted it now.

"Yes, master."

A smug grin came onto Potter's face as the heard those words. Without further ado Harry invaded Draco's personal space and leaned in close enough for the blond to feel his warm breath on his own lips. Potter licked his dry lips and ordered Draco to strip.

When the blond was standing completely bare in front of the Gryffindor Harry licked his lips again and let his gaze wander over Draco's body. Those lean muscle's which taunted Harry during Quidditch matches. The strong legs which held Malfoy on his broom.

"You are not allowed to talk understood?"

"Yes, master."

The blond said nodding his head eagerly. Draco, Harry noticed, was nearly as big as Harry himself. The blond's member stood perfectly erect between Draco's legs. The pale skin took a sort of red color with made the blond's arousal look quite painful.

The Gryffindor stepped forwards and touched Draco's shoulder. This made Malfoy shiver in utter delight. He had dreamed of his loves touch, but he never imagined it to be so soft and gentle. The brunette's hand made it's way down Draco's collar bone and slowly brushed on of his erect nipples.

Featherlight touches to the blond's stomach made Draco bite his lower lip so he wouldn't moan out loud. But he so desperately wanted to. As Harry's fingers came in contact with Malfoy's pubic hair Potter let his fingers grace through it ever so slowly, never once touching the blond's member.

Draco whimpered when one finger finally can in contact with his achingly hard erection. The finger trailed up to the tip of the hard member and back down to the base. Harry did this a couple of times until Draco started to thrust against the single finger trying to get his oh so sweet release.

Harry took his finger away from his beloved and sank to his knees in front of Draco's crotch. Gazing at the cock in front of him hungrily Harry leaned forwards slightly and let his tongue slide over the head of the erection.

The Slytherin's legs started to tremble and Harry took the initiative to lay Draco down in front of the fireplace. Now kneeling between the blond's spread legs the Gryffindor took his time to get acquainted with Draco Jr.

When Harry finally took the member into his mouth Draco thought he was gonna come on the spot. However the firm grip around the base of his member kept him from doing so. Not before long the brunette started bobbing his head and humming around his love's member.

Harry took his hand away from the base of Draco's cock and the blond exploded into his lover's mouth. Swallowing greedily Harry didn't let so much as one drop of cum get way from his searching tongue. Draco was lying boneless on the ground as his orgasmic high stared to dispel.

Harry took his wand out of his pocket and murmured a lubrication and a stretching spell. Draco gasped as he felt the thick and cold liquid around his puckered hole. He was however very thankful for the stretching spell. He knew, not firsthand but still, that natural stretching was quite painful.

The brunette positioned himself on top of the Slytherin with his cock lubricated and at the blond's entrance. Harry locked eyes with Draco silently asking if the blond was ready. The Slytherin nodded and Harry started to, very slowly, thrust in and out of him.

Draco kept his word and did not say a thing through out the whole time until Harry gave him permission to.

"I want you to yell my name when I make you come."

And yell his name he did. Mere seconds after Harry told Draco to scream for him the blond's vision turned white and pleasure overtook him. Harry followed soon after with Draco's name on his lips. They both fell asleep hugging each other in front of the fire place.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

The Great Hall was absolutely silent as Harry and Draco made their way through the heavy doors. The whole school turned their heads to look at the pair. Some fainted from just that others waited till they noticed that the, until yesterday, proclaimed rivals were holding hands.

Surprisingly Ron was not one of the once who fainted. He merely looked at his best friend and gave him the thumbs up. Hermione laughed at the way Draco reacted to that as he blushed and then glared at the red head.

Harry leaned in and whispered something into Draco's ear which made the blond blush an even deeper shade of red. Potter laughed at the reaction and pecked the blond on the lips. The small peck soon turned into quite the kiss as Harry seemed to didn't want to let go of Draco.

When the two finally parted Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor table but not without slapping Draco's bum first. This dragged yet another blush over the blond's face. Potter however, simply smiled and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Once the both of them were seated they turned to look at professor McGonagall who in turned smiled at the two. She lifted her wand pointing it at Malfoy who nodded in understanding. The blond looked over at his new boyfriend and smiled as the professor let one word slip past her lips.

"Finite."

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. Why does she keep uploading more stories while she still has one which is in-progress? I'm horrible I know, but the next chapter of 'Bet' will hopefully be up by next weekend. Never the less I really hope you liked this one. XD**


End file.
